


In the Closet

by pianoforeplay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine convinces Kurt to mess around in a McKinley High supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly timed to sometime after 3.05, but before the end of season three. It's also a complete PWP so please forgive the horribly unoriginal title. As is obvious, I really didn't put much thought into it. Many many thanks to Lacy and Di for picking at my crappy grammar and making sure the Kurt bits didn't suck too much.

"Oh my god, this is so unsanitary," Kurt mutters, his nose scrunched in clear distaste as Blaine quickly shuts the door behind them, plunging the tiny storage closet into sudden darkness. "Ugh, and _cramped_."

"Kurt, hush," Blaine hisses, the impact somewhat lessened by the fact that he can't quite stop smiling.

"You are _so_ lucky I don't suffer from claustrophobia."

Still grinning, Blaine clamps a hand over Kurt's mouth and spins them so Kurt's pressed against the door, careful not to slam him. With fourth period in full swing, the halls should be empty, but that doesn't mean someone couldn't walk by at any minute: teachers on their free period, school administrators in need of a break from their desks, and students just like them eager to plead a full bladder to get out of class.

Kurt gives a muffled _mmf_ beneath Blaine's hand that only makes Blaine grin wider. He slowly lowers his hand and presses in closer.

"This was your idea," he says, his eyes adjusted enough to make out Kurt staring back at him.

"This was _not_ my idea."

"You're the one who texted about his, quote, _fierce hard-on_."

"Only in the name of full disclosure!" Kurt says, his voice rising in pitch and volume. "I wasn't intending for you to drag me into a supply closet like some kind of overgrown--" 

Again, Kurt makes a muffled grunting noise as Blaine leans in to kiss him quiet, but it soon melts into a pleased little moan as Blaine's tongue flicks out, teasing Kurt's lips to open and sliding in for a full, deep kiss. He can actually _feel_ Kurt give in to him, bit by bit, starting with the slow breath of air he exhales into Blaine's mouth before his muscles loosen one by one, his hand slowly trailing down Blaine's chest and stomach before slender fingers loosely tangle in the front of his cardigan and give a gentle, playful tug.

They're both breathing a little harder when Blaine breaks the kiss and Kurt lets out a soft, disgruntled moan. "You play dirty."

Blaine arches an eyebrow as he reaches between them to cup his hand over the bulge of Kurt's extremely tight jeans. Says with a grin, "Oh, we've barely even gotten started."

The back of Kurt's head thunks against the door as he lets out another low moan and, despite being relatively quiet, it still sounds far too loud in their tiny, enclosed space.

"Shhh," Blaine reminds him as he hooks his thumb over the top button of Kurt's pants, popping it free. "We have to be quiet - give me your best Marcel Marceau impression."

"My best-- _What?_ God, please tell me you don't have a thing for mimes."

"I do if it'll keep you _quiet_ ," Blaine hisses against Kurt's lips as he shoves his hand beneath the waistband of Kurt's underwear, fingers circling him in a firm, almost rough grip.

Anticipating Kurt's reaction, he closes the space between them, swallowing a gasped whimper as he starts jerking, Kurt's cock thick and hard and _hot_ in his palm. This is easily the most dangerous thing Blaine's ever done. But it's thrilling, too. Just the idea that someone would could walk by at any moment, could easily open the door Kurt's leaning against and find them like this, lost in something so deliciously primal.

It's terrifying and exciting all at once and, if the way Kurt's whining softly and thrusting into his grip is any indication, he isn't the only one feeling it.

Shifting his weight a little, Blaine presses his own cock against Kurt's thigh, the sudden friction making him break the kiss with a gasp as he tightens his grip. Kurt shudders and clutches at his sides. Whimpers, " _Blaine_ ," high and breathy in that way that never fails to make Blaine unravel.

Indulging in a slow roll of his hips, Blaine refocuses his attention on Kurt, jerking him faster and harder with his free hand pressed against the door behind Kurt's head, trying to keep it from vibrating in the jamb.

"God, you gotta-- _Kurt_ ," he groans, his forehead pressed to Kurt's cheek as he stares down between them, making out the glistening tip of Kurt's cock as it slides between the circle of his fingers with every stroke. "Gotta come for me. Can you do that, baby? Can you come?"

Kurt answers with a high-pitched whimper and a jerk of his head and Blaine sucks in a breath and holds it as he doubles his efforts, turns his head enough to scrape his teeth against the hard line of Kurt's jaw and bites down.

The effect is immediate, Kurt jolting beneath him, hands gripping tight enough to bruise even through the layers of Blaine's sweater and undershirt. Amazingly, though, he does stay quiet and Blaine pulls back enough to catch sight of Kurt with his head tipped back and mouth open wide in a silent scream, exposing the delicious, pale length of his long neck. The smell of sex and sweat is thick all around them and Blaine's hand is covered in slick come as Kurt jerks through the aftershocks, Blaine squeezing up tight toward the tip to wring out every drop.

It isn't until Kurt slumps back against the door that he realizes his cardigan is likely a complete mess, though he can't really find it in himself to care all that much.

Especially not when Kurt swallows and tips his head back down to meet Blaine's eyes, one hand slowly sliding down to rest over Blaine's hip and pulling him in closer.

"Oh god," he moans, immediately grinding against Kurt's muscled thigh.

"Quiet," Kurt says, low and amused, and Blaine can only answer with a helpless laugh as he splays his wet hand against the door behind Kurt's back and starts humping.

It's completely undignified, made more so by the helpless whine that falls past his lips when Kurt ducks to whisper, "Gonna make you come in your pants," all dark and promising against the shell of his ear. His hips buck forward, the friction growing sweeter as Kurt moves a hand down to cup his ass, pulling him in roughly.

And he knows, he _knows_ that if he comes right now, he'll be feeling it for the rest of the day. He'll be all soggy and damp and gross through the rest of his classes and then all through glee practice and the drive home. He knows he should at least shove a hand down to pull himself out; his cardigan is already a casualty so there's no reason he can't get that even messier.

But it's just-- it feels too good. Kurt's teeth scrape against his ear with a soft little moan and all Blaine can do is arch and rock forward, fuck himself against Kurt's thigh until he's barreling over the edge, shaking through a pathetic cry he barely manages to muffle against the meat of Kurt's shoulder. One of Kurt's hands moves to the back of his Blaine's neck, petting and shushing him he comes down off his high, heartbeat still racing and suddenly sweating all over.

"You are so, so easy, Mr. Anderson," Kurt murmurs with a sly little grin as Blaine pushes himself away just enough to meet his eyes.

He answers with only a groan at first, panting and already grimacing at the uncomfortable state of his shorts before he gives Kurt a light shove.

"You came before I did."

"Only because you made me," Kurt points out. "Also, you did say to be 'quick and quiet,' did you not? I was only following orders."

"And you did so quite admirably," Blaine agrees, leaning in to press a quick, dry kiss against Kurt's lips before beginning the task of unbuttoning his cardigan, fingers carefully held to avoid the tacky splashes of come nearer the bottom.

Kurt juts his jaw forward, a grin playing at the corner of his lips. "Better than a certain someone, that's for sure," he says, playfully walking his fingers up Blaine's chest and poking at his chin.

Stripping free of his cardigan, Blaine rolls his eyes. Though he doesn't bother hiding the grin that curves his own lips as he carefully and quickly starts to fold the fabric in on itself.

"Guess that means I'll just have to do better next time."

"Mmm," Kurt says, eyebrow arching as he cocks his head to the side. "We have to be careful. Getting expelled for engaging in sexual relations on school grounds might ruin all hope for NYADA."

"It would definitely set you apart from the crowd."

"I'd like to be old enough to drink before I have my first sex scandal, thank you kindly."

With that he gives Blaine another quick kiss on the lips and turns around to grab the doorknob. "Stay here until I get back to class. I'll text you," he says, eying Blaine over his shoulder.

Blaine grins. Adds, "You may want to make a detour to the boy's room on the way," and Kurt lets out a deep sigh.

"If you messed up my hair, I will make you pay."

"Mmm, is that a promise?" Blaine asks, crowding up behind Kurt, but backing off when Kurt elbows him gently.

"You are impossible."

"You can make me pay for that later, too," Blaine says with a grin before pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "Now go. And text me when you reach the bathroom."

"Okay, okay," Kurt says and Blaine tucks the folded cardigan closer to his chest, preparing to hide in the shadows before Kurt pauses. "Huh."

Blaine frowns, afraid Kurt's sensed someone on the other side of the door. His voice drops to a whisper. "Kurt?"

Kurt turns enough to meet Blaine's eyes, but there's mischief there instead of fear, and Blaine relaxes a little. "You know, if I'd known how much fun one could have _in_ the closet, I might've stayed there longer," he says, all calm and matter-of-fact.

And Blaine has to physically suppress a groan before giving Kurt a gentle shove. "Go," he says, grinning wide. But Kurt's already opening the door and slipping into the hallway, his heavy boots clomping against the laminated flooring in a comfortingly familiar cadence while Blaine shakes his head, marveling over how he ever fell in love with someone so beautiful and ridiculous and perfect. 

**end.**


End file.
